


Where the Devil Ends and the Man Begins

by Long_May_She_Reign



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cannot emphasize that enough, Companionship, Did I mention the sex?, Enjoy :D ;D ;D ;D, F/M, Kinky sex, One Last Time, Plot Twist!, SEX!, Sex, So Many Plot Twists, Unexpected Frienships, and, light bondange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_May_She_Reign/pseuds/Long_May_She_Reign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azure has had to contend with difficulty throughout her life, but she never thought she'd lose her best friend, and her husband, Jayuu. When she comes to find her knight in shining armor is less than any damsel in distress would want (though she's not exactly any regular damsel) she can't help lashing out. Besides, the demonic bastard deserved it. Where does he get off, locking her in a room? But when she finds out there's more to this story than she thought, will she forgive his shortcomings, even though it means embracing the life she's spent her entire life trying to get away from?<br/>**Sidenote** Sebastian is more gentle in this. As the title would suggest this book shows his human side. Any and all comments, suggestions, or requests are welcome. You can message me them or comment on the story itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Snowballs Chance in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Remember to leave comments, good or bad. I can take it ;) even if they're completely negative please leave your input regardless. I'm always looking to improve my works and myself as an author, and your input will make that easier! Thank you all :D

Sometimes I would stare into the sky and just wonder what was up there. If there was a fate worse than even this earth, or if there was a place where I could finally be greeted with open arms and escape the coldness of this world. I must admit, I have mixed feelings about death. Who wouldn’t fear the thought of sudden and unexplainable extinction? I shudder when I think of how much unfinished business I’d have if I were to die right now. However, the thought of freedom from the restrictions of this place has an appeal to it. So, I suppose I don’t wish to die, but rather just escape. Lately it's beginning to seem like anyplace is better than here. I spread my arms out as I mused, bringing them around to rest my head on them. I didn’t want to get up and go back home- it would be mean facing Jayuu, my husband. This was the day after our wedding. It hadn’t been one of love, at least not on my part, but rather of convenience. Nonetheless, the wedding was over, and we were eternally bound. Until death do us part. I thought bleakly. There was no escaping this- we had forever to spend in each others arms. I had to suppress a shudder at the thought. You see, my husband was a great man, but he wasn’t my soul, my inseparable other half. I loved him dearly, yes, but only as one would a brother. And to go back to my brother-figure who was now my husband on the day after our wedding would be to invite things I didn’t want. So, before Jayuu had woken up this morning, I had slipped out of bed, thrown on some simple clothes, grabbed some food and come to my favorite woodland spot. Here he would never find me, and I would have some time to think about what to do. 

 

The sun had risen in the sky so it was directly above me- twelve o’clock had finally come. I sighed as I rolled over and began to get up. This was the time I had set for myself. I had decided earlier I would go back to Jayuu by this time, because if I didn’t have a plan now I never would. That was exactly what I had- nothing. How do you get out of a marriage you don’t have the money to end? It was an impossible task. Picking up my food and blanket, I started a slow trudge back to the house, kicking sticks and stones moodily as I went. How I was going to face Jayuu, I didn’t know. He would be furious at me, though not for the right reasons. He would be mad because I had left and hadn’t told him why, and that would in turn make him worry about me, which would make him cross. I didn’t understand why he had to be so predictable. I kicked another rock, sending it flying through the air and into the side of a tree with a thunk at that thought. It ricocheted back to land in a pile of trees, rolling to a stop in the messy foliage. I couldn’t help but think how much that rock was like me.

As I got closer to the house, a simple thing made of wood and bricks that Jayuu had built for us so we had somewhere to live when married, I realized something was amiss. I had made it to the main square, yet no one was here. Off in the distance I heard screams and shouts and saw smoke rising. My heart wrenched and I stopped dead in my tracks as a feeling of dread settled over me like a blanket. I dropped what I was holding and started to run, glad I was in my leggings and brown boots, and not my skirt and heels. 

As I got closer to the shouts the acrid stench of smoke began to fill my nose. I doubled over hacking but kept running forward, determined to get to the place where the fire was. I had to see, to know… 

As I stumbled forward blindly, the hacking coughs wrenching my lungs, I ran into someone. I stumbled to the side as a pain shot through me. I fell to my knees before rising and continuing on, still determined as ever, desperate to know what was going on. The smoke was now so thick I couldn’t see my own hand in front of my face. I pulled up my shirt to cover my nose and mouth. At this point I didn’t need to see- I knew whose house would be on fire, but I had to get there. I bumped into someone else- they were handing off a bucket to another person. As I watched that one disappear, another popped into view. They were sending buckets of water down the line, trying to put out the fire. I followed the line, placing my hand on one person’s shirt, then the next, so that I didn’t get lost in the damnable smog. As a strong gust of wind blew, the smoke cleared away long enough for me to see the house Jayuu had built, the one he had worked on until his hands bled for his love of me, burning down to a barren core. 

“JAYUU!” his name ripped from my lips, and after that there was only silence as I plunged forward. The house was crumbling into shambles at this point, and I could hear the wooden beams as they crashed to the ground. I ran up to the head cop, the one who was directing everyone on what to do. I grabbed his arm to get his attention.

“Jayuu,” I demanded, “did he get out?” his face was covered in the soot that the ashes of this hellish flame gave off, but I could still see the look of shock and fear in his eyes. I shook him as anger as red and hot as the fire took over me. How could he be so dense!

“Answer me! Did Jayuu make it out of this house?” 

“No, no Azure, he didn’t. No one did. We thought you were dead, too. I’m sorry.”

I released his arm as I stumbled back, clutching my heart. Jayuu was dead. I let the tears roll down my face for the man who I had treasured as a brother, but I had never been able to love. He had deserved better than me, but he married me anyways knowing I would never love him, while he had given me his heart long ago. He had done it to save me from my abusive parents. All my life he had been my ship in the stormy weather, always seeing me through the rocky waters to safety, and he was gone. My best friend in life was snatched from me. 

I looked up at the fire, still ravaging the house. I had made up my mind. I shoved the cop away so he wouldn’t be able to stop me, and began sprinting towards the house. 

“MISS, AZURE, STOP!” I heard another cop rage behind me, but it only spurred me on. I ran into the treacherous house, bursting through the weakened door.  
“Jayuu!” I screamed, ducking forward as another wooden beam fell, blocking the doorway, and my escape. There was nowhere to go but forward now. 

“JAYUU, PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!” I pleaded. I had to find him, I had to tell him I loved him and hold him, and make him feel special like he deserved. I heard nothing in response. 

I paused to look around. He was obviously knocked out somewhere, he isn’t dead, I convinced myself. This fire couldn’t have gone on long. I thought about where he would be this late in the afternoon. The living room! I dashed through the burning wreckage of the house towards the living room. 

Crack! I jumped to the side as the top floor gave out and fell where I’d been standing. I landed hard on my hands and knees. I didn’t even bother to look behind me, but kept feeling my way forward. My skin was starting to boil from the fiery inferno that raged around me, and underneath my hands I could feel the wooden floor warping from the heat. I kept coughing, hacking up the poisonous ash air that found its way into my lungs through my shirt. Despite the hopelessness of my situation, I kept crawling on hands and knees, too weak to stand, but driven on by my desperate desire to find Jayuu. After what seemed like the longest journey of my life, I finally ended up in the living room. The furniture here was in dismay, knocked all over the place. Had I been in the right frame of mind, I would have found it odd, but I was delirious. I kept crawling forward. 

“Jayuu, Jayuu.” I whimpered, my voice now a croak. My tongue dashed out to lick my dry, cracked lips, and I wondered how long it had been since I had last felt the sensation of cool, refreshing water caressing my mouth and sliding down my throat. It felt like centuries. 

The ash and smoke was so thick I could barely see two feet in front of me, so I didn’t see the blood until my hands were in it. When I felt a cool sensation I held my hand up, unsure of what it was. When I saw the sticky red liquid, my heart stopped. I scrambled forward, slipping and falling in the puddle of blood. Somehow, I made it to the body. My eyes were greeted with the image of Jayuu, laying lifeless on the floor, his arm outstretched and his eyes wide in terror. His throat was slashed, spilling his life across the ground. Whimpers began to escape from my mouth, torn from my very soul. I wanted to scream, but my lungs were so full of ash and my throat so sore that a pathetic whining noise is all that would come out. I crawled up to Jayuu and picked up his head, bringing it up to rest on my shoulder as heaving sobs tore through my body. I began to rock back and forth as my head fell back, so I was looking up at a patch of sky that had been exposed.

“Why,” I cried out hoarsely as I stroked Jayuu’s hair back, “why would you take him? Why?” looking back now I realize how much of a cliché I was, but it was all I could think. Why, why, why. As I sat there, begging the Gods for answers, I began to lose the last of my strength that I had held on to for Jayuu’s sake. I felt my vision go black as I started to fall, and the last thing I saw was a dark figure, coming down from above like a guardian angel. I closed my eyes blissfully. I’ll see you in heaven, Jayuu. 

 

Boom! I heard a crack like the sound of thunder echo through the room and I felt whatever I was on shake. I moaned and rolled over.

“Why are there headaches in heaven?” I said, but in a voice that wasn’t mine. I winched at the pain that shot through my throat, and it was all I could do to keep from crying out and giving myself more. I opened my eyes and began to gingerly sit up. I breathed out, relieved I didn’t feel any more pain- nothing was broken. That still didn’t change the fact that my lungs felt like I’d been through hell itself, and my breaths came in quick, painful rasps, but at least I was whole. 

I looked around for some water and spotted a glass by the bed. I reached out and grabbed it greedily, chugging it down in a few gulps. When I was done I set it back down and looked around, finally worried about where the hell I was, because it clearly wasn’t heaven. If it was, Jayuu would have handed me that glass of water himself. 

I was in a room I’d never seen before. It was simple, and the furniture was sparse. The bed I was on had a plain cotton blanket and the frame was made of rough, choppy wood. The walls themselves were a solemn gray, and there were no windows. Two small candles burned on opposite sides of the room, throwing out weak, sparse light. Aside from the bed, a washbasin, a wooden night table beside the bed that was just as roughly chopped, and a small seafaring chest, there was nothing in the room. Outside I could hear the sound of a storm, which were common in this area. A little too late for that, don’t you think? I questioned God snidely. Jayuu is already gone. Where was the rain when I needed it? 

On the night table sat a jar filled with water. I went over to it and refilled my glass, taking small sips this time as I walked towards the door. I grabbed the handle and pulled, hoping that someone would be outside with an explanation of where I was. It wouldn’t budge. I tried twisting the handle the other way, and began to jerk at it.  
“Son of a bitch!” I hissed as I realized it was locked. 

I ran my hand through my hair as I stepped back. It had finally dawned on me that I was effectively trapped. With no windows and a locked door that was the sturdiest thing in this room, I had no way out. Panic started setting in and I could feel myself slipping back to when I was a small, defenseless child in my parents home. My breath began to come in harsh gasps. 

“No, never again!” I commanded myself as I pulled myself back into reality. Resolute, I went up to the washbasin that sat against the wall. Picking it up off its pedestal, I walked over to the door and smashed it into the handle. After a couple more bashes, it fell onto the floor with a loud clang that echoed in the enclosed space. I opened the door and saw a hallway that branched off left and right. Hearing running footsteps, I decided to go to the left, away from them. I was not ready to meet the person who had locked me into a room, and whose door I had just destroyed. Too late, they rounded the corner and the person saw me before I had taken more than a few steps. 

“Wait!” a harsh voice instructed. I paused mid-step, my head whipping back guiltily as my foot hovered a scant inch above the ground. The man, a handsome person with thin features, and dark hair that covered his eyes, began to walk towards me. “How did you get out of your room?” a deadly voice slithered across the distance between us. I shivered at the ice in the tone. All I could think was that this man, whoever he was, was danger.

“Yes, that is the question of the day considering you locked me in it.” I said in a tone that was braver than I felt. I would not show my fear to this man. I was not so pathetic that I would do that- yet.

The man had finally reached the door. He pulled it open, revealing the broken handle that lay on the floor. He closed it and turned towards me. 

“You broke the handle?”

“You left me no choice.” I said defensively. “You locked me in!” I screeched, quickly regretting that I’d raised my voice. I obviously wasn’t done being sore yet. 

“I did that so you wouldn’t get out.” he said icily.

I raised my chin. “Yeah, well I’m going back home. Write me a letter and tell me how that worked out for you one day.” with that I gave a hair flip and spun on my heel, marching down the hallway. I heard a couple of thumps, and a blur flashed past me. The next thing I knew, Mr. Mystery man was standing right in front of me. The speed at which he moved had pushed his hair to the side, giving me a view of a beautiful pair of slate gray eyes that were currently narrowed in anger. I blinked in surprise, wondering how he had been able to move so fast. 

“You can’t leave.” he said simply. 

A bad feeling started to wash over me. “You’re creeping me out, please move.” I went to go around him, but he blocked me.

“Obviously you don’t understand what’s going on.” he told me.

“God I hope not, because if it’s what I’m thinking…”

“What are you thinking?” he said with a sneer as he started stalking towards me.

“That you found a helpless woman lying on the floor and decided to kidnap her for sickening reasons.” I said boldly as I continued to back fearfully away. Everything about this guy screamed danger, get out, danger, get out, and I didn’t want him to be any closer than he had to be. 

“That’s what you think?” 

“Yes, that’s what I think.” 

He laughed. “I suppose you’re right, but that isn’t the full story.”

“Then what is?” I hissed, tensing up to defend myself if he attacked. I didn’t actually care what his twisted, sadistic reasoning’s were; I just wanted to keep him talking. 

“You bumped into me.” 

“WHAT?” I erupted furiously, forgetting about my throat and not even feeling the pain that followed. “YOU DID THIS BECAUSE I BUMPED INTO YOU?”

“No. I did this partially because you bumped into me. This was a great offense to my person, and yet I didn’t kill you. Then I saved your life on top of that. That makes you indebted to me, and a debt to a demon cannot go unpaid. You are now my servant until I release you, and you must do anything I say.” I would have been shocked at this, had it not been for what I’d seen in my past life. I already knew demons to be real, since my father was one. 

“Are you INSANE?” I exploded. “I owe you nothing! Leave me alone.” I pushed past him. Amazingly, he didn’t try to stop me. 

I had gotten only a couple of feet when he said, “Azure, stay.” I felt my feet freeze in place, and try as I might, I couldn’t move them. I was so shocked I didn’t even wonder how he knew my name. 

“Azure, come.” Slowly, my feet dragged my unwilling body back to where the man was standing. 

“I’m not a dog.” I seethed, angry beyond compare that this insane person, whoever he was, had been able to control me with just a few simple commands.

“No,” he drawled, “indeed you’re not. You listen much better than one.”

I felt steam roll out my nose at hearing that. 

“What do you want?” I hissed between clenched teeth.

“Great question.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and it unrolled until it hit the floor, and kept going. “I would like you to start with these things, but first, take a bath. There’s no use in you cleaning if you’re going to make everything you touch dirty.” 

“What do you mean by ‘me cleaning’?” I demanded as I snatched the list from his hands and spun it around to take a look at it. “I have no intention of… Wait, WHAT? Clean the fireplace, fix the gutters? I’M NOT YOUR SCULLERY MAID!” 

“But you are. You’re anything I want you to be until I release you. Now, remember- if it doesn’t shine it’s not acceptable. I want everything you do to be perfect.”

My jaw dropped open in disbelief. 

“The bathroom is down the hall on the right. Make the bath quick so you can get started on your chores.” With that he went back to doing whatever it was he had been working on before. I was left standing there, but not for long. My feet soon dragged me down the hall until I reached the door he was talking about. 

“I don’t even get to decide when to take a bath.” I protested grumpily.

 

Fifteen minutes later I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the mudroom floor with a toothbrush. It would have been an aggravating task, were I not making up fun names to call my new master. That Demonic Sadistic Bastard was at the bottom, with more fun ones before it. I had already decided to call him one of my fun little nicknames- My Holy Angel Savior. That should get his demon ego in quite a twist. I smirked evilly to myself as I thought of what his reaction would be like were I to call him an angel. He would probably bring his holy fire down upon me.

To be honest, I couldn’t hate him for the physical labor. I welcomed it as an effective distraction from thinking about Jayuu’s death. There wasn’t much time to think about his burning corpse when I was working my arms until I felt muscles I didn’t even realize I had. 

I was finally almost finished when I heard footsteps behind me. I got up and twirled around to come face to face with the very Demonic Sadistic Bastard I had just been dreaming of wrapping my hands around and choking the life out of. Startled, I took a step back, drawing a wolfish grin from him. 

“Well, well, well. Who would have guessed- you’re actually beautiful when you’re not covered in grime. You know, in that sort of savage way you humans have about you.” 

“Excuse me?” I breathed, my nostrils flaring as my hand curled tightly around the toothbrush I’d been using to get into the cracks of the floor, per his orders. Oh yes, I wasn’t kidding when I said he was a bastard.

He reached out and traced a finger over my cheek, down to my jaw. My eyes followed its path, and my breath caught. “You are almost acceptable like this.” He said, shooting me a dazzling smile.

I smiled in return as I said in a deadly calm voice. “Oh, is that so?” 

The next second my hand came up and slapped the condescending look off of his smug face. A loud smack sound that was almost as loud as the thunder outside filled the room. I didn’t wait to see what his reaction would be to what he would perceive to be impudence. Dropping the toothbrush, I marched past him and stormed out, shouting one last parting jab as I went, “The only savage here is you!”

I went straight to my room where I threw myself onto my bed and began to beat my pillow with my fist. A wail escaped me as I wallowed in my misery. First my husband had been ripped from my life, and less than a day later I find out I’m bond to a demon. It seemed like someone had placed a curse on me the day I was born, I just couldn’t figure out what I had ever done to make someone hate me so. I heard the door open behind me. I didn’t even bother to look. 

“Get OUT!” I wailed as I chucked the pillow towards the door. I was satisfied by a following thunk and curse, but it wasn’t enough to dissuade him. His footsteps continued up to the bed. I peeked out from under the blanket I had thrown over myself to look up towards him.

He had a look of wonder on his face, and his hand was on his cheek where a red mark was clearly defined. I smirked at the fact that you could see each individual finger. “You hit me,” he said, amazed.

I started seething, but hid my anger. “Oh my. Did it hurt?” I asked with false sympathy as I put on a pout and sat up in bed, reaching out to gently place my hand on the mark. 

“Actually, surprisingly… yes!” he said. 

“Good, that’s what you deserve, you sadistic demon!” I screamed as I pushed him away. 

“Hey, what the- STOP DOING THAT!” he told me, a look of fury coming over his face as his eyes began to turn red. He was starting to show his true form. 

“Why, you’re getting exactly what you deserve! How could you do this to me!” I wailed as I threw myself back onto my bed and started kicking my feet in frustration. “I’m a good person.”

“You HIT me!” he remarked.

“Shut up, I’m not talking to you!”

“Then pray tell who you are!”

“The God I’m still praying will strike you down!” he got a look of awe on his face at that remark, and his jaw clamped shut. I glared at him. Minutes passed with us staring each other down, each getting the feel of the other.

“Tell me why.”

“Why what?” 

“You know why. Why did you save me?”

“I’m a butler to a very important man, and it gets tiresome doing the chores all by myself. I wanted a servant, so when I found the opportunity to get one I took it. Nothing more.” He waved off my question. 

“But why me when you could have had anyone else! Did you not see my life was miserable enough!” I cried.

“Perhaps, but the circumstances with you were right. Besides, I saved you from a slow and painful death by fire. You should be so grateful you were saved from that fate and have the honor of serving me.” I snorted at that. “Furthermore,” he continued, “I’m a demon. I don’t care what your life was like. The only interests I serve are my own.”

“How great for you!” I snapped.

“Yes, it is.” I turned my head away, unable to look at him any longer. 

“You’re an ASS.”

“No, for the last time- I AM A DEMON.”

“Obviously they’re one in the same.” He looked at me, his jaw working in a way that showed me he was doing all he could to hold back his next retort. He surprised me by turning around and storming out of the room. I settled back into my bed and curled up into a ball as I sobbed into its rough fabric and wished I could go back to when Jayuu was alive and we were together.


	2. It's the Little Things (That Really Piss Her Off)

As I woke up the next morning it was all I could do not to continue laying in bed pitying myself. I dragged myself out of it and forced myself to hold back the tears that were pounding at the back of my eyes for release. I got changed into the black and white ruffled skirt and top that were laying on the chest. Clipping my hair back into a loose, curly bun, I straightened my skirt and slowly exhaled. 

“I can do this. Just remember that he’ll get fed up with your attitude eventually, and then he’ll be bond to let you go.” I assured myself to give me the strength I needed to get through this day. 

Picking up the shoes that lay right beside the chest, I opened the door to step outside, but as I put my foot forward there was a cracking sound and a pain shot up my leg. 

“AHHH!” I screamed as I fell down. I clutched my foot, sobbing, as blood ran over my hand. On the floor was a teacup, now shattered, its contents spilling out over the floor. 

“That sick bastard.” I sobbed as I cradled my wounded foot close to me. I heard him coming towards me again. Always towards me, when I wanted nothing but to get away. 

“Azure!” he said, and for once I heard the hint of something besides coldness in his voice. I couldn’t place what it was- I would have thought it was regret, had I not known what he was. “What happened?” he asked.

“Exactly what you wanted to!” I replied, closing my eyes against the pain as I ripped off a piece of my dress and, after making sure there was no glass lodged in my foot, wrapped it tightly around to stop the bleeding. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, aghast. 

“This is what you wanted when you put that damn cup outside my door, isn’t it?”

“Azure, that was an apology.”

“You really expect me to believe that? When just last night you told me the only interests you served are your own? I believe your exact words were I couldn’t care less about you!” 

He got an angry look. “Believe what you want to, but that is the truth!”

“I’m supposed to take the word of a demon?” 

“No, you’re supposed to take my word.” 

I glared up at him. “You expect me to take your word, just like that? When I don’t even know you? Hell, I still don’t even have your name!”

He reeled back like he had been stricken. “It’s Sebastian,” he told me. 

My head fell forward as a fresh wave of pain shot through my foot. I clutched it tighter, tears dripping down my cheeks, though I willed them not to come. I watched them as they started to fall towards my improvised bandage, but as I watched a hand came into view and caught the glistening diamond on the tip of one long, white finger. 

I stared at it in disbelief before looking up. When I did I saw Sebastian examining his finger like on it rested the most miraculous thing. 

“I’m sorry,” he told me, and although I didn’t want to believe it I knew he was being sincere, “this isn’t what I meant to happen.”

I turned my head to the side. “Fine. But be that as it may, I still can’t believe you would attempt an apology with something as silly as tea! Next time, why don’t you just try to say you’re sorry!”

There was a pause. “Okay.” 

I whipped my head back towards him as my eyes widened in amazement. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. “I’m sorry, did you just say okay? As in you’re agreeing with me?” 

“Don’t make a big thing out of it.” He said as he reached out. Before I knew it, he had me in his arms and was lifting me up into the air.

“Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!” I demanded as I started to squirm. I didn’t feel comfortable being this close to him. 

“You’re hurt, you can’t walk and you need to lay down. I’m taking you to your bed to rest. Now, stop squirming, you’re making this damn difficult.” I relaxed in his arms, though I was still tense. I didn’t trust him- as a demon, I couldn’t. So I stayed on guard all the way until he put me into my bed. When he did I shivered. I had gotten a weird feeling when he had picked me up and held me so close. He had been surprisingly warm for something without a heart, and I had found myself pressing closer to him, wanting to be deeper in those safe arms. Safe, what am I thinking? My mind must still be woozy from the smoke. 

“Here, rest. I’ll go get you a real bandage and some ointment.” He told me as he adjusted my pillow so it rested underneath my head as comfortably as a brick could. I eyed him suspiciously until he had left, although I wasn’t sure if it was because of him, or my reaction when he was around. 

 

A few minutes later he was back and re-bandaging my foot. He was being so gentle I didn’t realize when he stopped.

“Done.” He announced.

“Thank you.” I said grudgingly, figuring one was in order, although I was loathe to say it.

m

He looked at me intently, and I began to squirm uncomfortably. “Do you want something?” I finally broke as I drew the blanket up further. I was completely covered, but under those eyes I felt exposed.

“Yes, actually. An answer. Are you okay?”

I was caught off guard. “What?” I stammered out after a few seconds. 

“You seem… off.” 

I blinked in surprise. “I’m fine. Thank you?” he nodded, seemingly satisfied. 

“Good!” he said as he pulled up a chair he had brought with him along with the bandages. 

“What are you doing?” I questioned him suspiciously as I edged slowly away.

He looked from me to the chair as he went to sit down. “You can’t very well stay here all day with nothing to do. I would hate for my slave to die of boredom. I’ll stay here just for today to keep you company.”

My head fell back against my pillow as my hands rose up in supplication. “Oh terrific.” I said sarcastically. 

He didn’t catch on and nodded his head. “I thought so as well.”

“Now I can die of annoyance!” I bit out. His jaw dropped, and I couldn’t help but laugh at the silly look on his face. We spent the next few hours talking and arguing with each other over every little thing we could. In that whole time I learned nothing about him, but amazingly the man who had caused most of my troubles was the very one who took my mind off of them. In that windowless room we didn’t know how much time had passed, and what must have been hours felt like minutes. Without even being aware of it, we fell asleep, and I woke up to his head laying on my leg, where it felt like it should have been all along. I smiled peacefully as I drifted back to sleep, but not before stroking his hair back out of his eyes so I could get one last look. My dream that night was of a shadowy figure with a dangerous pair of eyes, his arms wrapped tightly around me, protecting me as the rest of the world caved in. In those arms, with those eyes looking after me, I felt safer than I ever had.


	3. She Drives Him Crazy

I woke up again when I felt him stir. I stretched and yawned as I watched him rise. “Morning.” I got out, before pausing as a confused look came over my face. “I think.” He gave out a snort of laughter, and I couldn’t help but think how nice it sounded coming from him. 

“It’s early. I need to get to work.”

I rose from my bed, gingerly placing my cut foot on the floor. He must have changed the bandages sometime while I was asleep, because they were fresh. “What do you do?” I asked him, wanting to know more about this man who was impossible to gauge. 

“I told you- I’m a butler in my master’s household. I keep things organized and do damage control.”

“Yes, you did tell me, but I still can’t wrap my mind around what a demon is doing working as a butler. I understand you must have some sort of contract with him, but isn’t that a waste of the talents you must have?”

He flicked a piece of flint off his sleeve and started undoing his tie so he could straighten it. “I don’t talk about my contracts.”

I nodded. “Oh.”

He started to walk away. “Wait!” I pleaded, suddenly afraid of him leaving. He looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. 

“Who do you work for?”

“His name is Ceil Phantomhive.”

I screwed up my face. “I’ve heard that name before. Isn’t he the man that caught the pirate Lokiem? The one who built the Darmine shipping company, after his love? The famous detective?”

I sat up as I talked about Ceil, amazed that Sebastian actually worked for him.

“Yes, that would be him.”

“He's the most influential man in England! What’s he like?” 

Sebastian began to walk away. “I really don’t have time for this, I must get to work.”

“Stop, you can’t leave me alone!” I cried out. 

“You are a big girl, and your foot should be better by now. You’ll be fine. If it helps I don’t expect you to do anything. Take it easy for today.”

“I just… don’t want to be left alone here.” I said as my eyes got wide with fear. The thought of being left alone in this tiny room terrified me. I knew I wouldn’t be able to fight off the memories if they started to come back again. “Please.” I whimpered. 

I think the please is what finally broke him. He knew I wouldn’t have said it unless the circumstances were extreme. 

“Fine,” he said, rather crossly, “but you’re not going to be walking around in the house. I don’t want you to hurt your foot… or to bother anyone.” he added, but only as an after thought. 

“Deal!” I said happily, just relieved that I wouldn’t be left alone in this god-forsaken place. 

He came up to me and picked me up in his arms again. 

“You know, this really isn’t necessary. I can walk.” 

“I realize that. It’s just… It’s just that…”

“That what?” I asked testily.

“Well, I don’t need justification for carrying you! If I want to I will, so there’s no point in arguing.”

“Wait, you want to carry me?” I asked in a soft voice. I saw a blush creep up his face. 

“I didn’t say that.” He insisted as he looked up at the ceiling- in fact, he looked everywhere but at me.

“But you did!” I crowed happily as I gave out a laugh. “You want to c-a-r-r-y carry me!” I sang out teasingly. I got the reaction I wanted. The blush spread all the way from his face to his neck down to his hands. 

“I didn’t say that, and let’s not be children about this.” He said stiffly in that manner of his that I already knew meant he was retreating inside himself. 

“Aw, come on,” I pouted. “Don’t do that! I was only having a little fun… If you want, for being such a bad girl, you can punish me.” I purred. 

He stopped in his tracks. “Really?” I grinned. 

“Sure. My punishment…” here I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned forward so that I was whispering in his ear… “Could be that I walk.”

His face morphed into a look of anger as he realized he’d been had. I threw myself back into his arms as my body shook with laughter. I clutched my stomach, willing air to come back to it as I expelled all of it in my roaring laughter. “And people say I’m the demon.” he pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, just keep walking!” I ordered in between giggles. 

“Excuse me, I’m the master, I tell you what to do!” 

I snorted. “Yessuh masta. You tell an po’ Azure listen!”

“Are you mocking me?” he asked incredulously. I switched back to my purring voice. 

“Tease you, the most terrifying of all demons? Well, why on earth would I do that! I’d be much too frightened!”

His eyes became slits and turned red. “Keep talking like that and I will find a way to punish you.” He growled.

I smiled. “It’d be easy enough. You already have me. The question is… Can you catch me again?” and with that I jumped from his arms, rolling so I landed on my knees and came up lightly on my feet. I sprinted the rest of the way towards what I assumed was the front door, the pain in my foot gone. I burst through into the sunlight and slammed the door behind me so Sebastian wouldn’t see what I was about to do. I jumped off to the side and ducked behind the bushes right as he burst out of the house. 

“Azure, would you stop playing around!” he demanded as he stomped down the steps, his fists clenched in anger. I bit my lip and wiggled around as I waited for the right moment… now.

“GOTCHA!” I screamed as I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“Azure!” he groaned as he threw his hands up in the air. 

“Oh shut up and take me to the mansion already.” 

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do!”

I snickered before tucking my face into his neck and laughing. Soon he joined in. I leaned back.

“Did you really just laugh?” I asked in shock. 

“I- I guess I did.”

I hopped off his back and started limping the rest of the way to the car. “Okay, that’s enough fooling around. Let’s go before you’re late.” As we slid into the car I looked out the window, and wondered who on earth this demon was.

 

As we drove up to the house, I couldn’t help but be astounded. It wasn’t a house so much as a castle. It was made of grey stone and had spires that seemed to reach all the way to the heavens. The driveway was a typical castle driveway, at first starting off as a straight line with beautiful flowery trees on either side, but it soon connected with a round driveway that was made for horses pulling carriages. Shrubs lined the huge stairway that led up to an even bigger door, and off in the distance I could see a stable as well as a few horses outside, pacing around in a fence. It had been a long time since I’d seen anything so royal or beautiful. I breathed in deeply. Sebastian heard and seemed to take it as a sound of nervousness. 

“Just relax. The more nervous you are the more of an embarrassment you will be to me.”

I snapped my head around and looked him up and down in disgust. “You’re a demon. I think you’ll survive even if I do manage to ‘embarrass’ you.” 

He glared at me before grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. “You will not embarrass me, Azure. Do you understand?” he pulled his hand back. I glared at him before opening the door as the car was still rolling. I had decided walking the extra twenty feet to the door was better than staying in the car with that insufferable oaf for even another second. 

“Azure, AZURE!” I heard him shout.

Ignoring him, I held my chin high as I walked up the steps to the door. Opening it, I plunged through to the inside. 

“AZURE, SERVANTS GO AROUND BACK!” I heard Sebastian protest as I walked through the door, pointedly ignoring him. 

“I’ve never gone through the back before and I’m not about to start now.” I muttered as I walked into the castle, head held proudly aloft. 

As soon as I walked in I saw the masters of the castle- a beautiful girl of about seventeen, with long blond curls and blue eyes, who was being chased by a man of about eighteen with black hair, an amazing tan, and light blue eyes around the hallway.

“HA!” the man, who I assume was Ceil, crowed triumphantly as he caught her and spun her around by the waist.

“EEK!” the girl squealed happily. 

“Now that I have you, my star, I am never letting go. What shall I do with you with all that time we have is the question?” he growled as he spun her around in his arms and started to bring her face closer to his for a kiss. A small giggle escaped me. I quickly covered my mouth, but it was too late. The smile fell off their faces as they turned towards me, the girls chin still held lovingly in Ceil’s grasp. 

“Oh, and who’s this?” he asked suspiciously as the girl snuggled up to him.

I curtsied low, holding out my skirt, and came back up with eyes half hooded, exactly as I’d been taught. “My lord, if you please, I am-

The door banged open behind me.

“My lord, I must sincerely apologize, I told her to go through the back entrance!” Sebastian explained as he stormed up to me and roughly grabbed my arm. I gave out a wolfish grin. It was just so fun, getting under his skin. 

“And who is she?” Ceil asked coldly as the girl, finally interested, looked at me. I shot her a shy smile and she gave me a huge grin and a wave in return. 

I jerked my arm from Sebastian’s grip and stepped forward. “I am Azure, if it pleases you, my lord.” I simpered before Sebastian could say anything. I heard him choke beside me. Oh yes, suck on that, Sebastian. I can be cordial when I want to be, and so much more.

“Azure, what a lovely name!” the girl gushed. I lowered my eyes. 

“Thank you, my lady. And pray tell, what I may call you?”

“I am Lady Ryo Darmine, but please, call me Ryo.” 

“Only if you call me Azure and not, ‘that servant girl’!” I quipped good-naturedly.

“Deal!” she laughed. 

“Come, Azure, I will show you the proper entrance for a servant.” Sebastian ordered as he bowed deeply to Ceil. 

“My deepest apologies, my lord.”

Ryo gave him a skeptical look before looking back at me and giving me a huge smile. “That's not necessary, butler. Would you like a tour of the castle, Azure? I’d only be too happy to give one.” she said sincerely, grabbing my hand. 

“I would love one, but unfortunately I can’t do much walking.”

A bewildered look came over her face. “Why ever not?”

I shot a pointed glance in Sebastian’s direction. “Someone left a teacup outside my door as an apology. Then someone didn’t tell me it was there, and this caused the slashing of someone’s foot.” Ryo’s jaw dropped as she got a look of anger before rounding on Sebastian.

“You!” she shouted before grabbing his ear and bringing him down so they were eye level. “What kind of an apology is that? Are you crazy? Next time you have to say you’re sorry, just say it!” she reprimanded as she wagged a finger in his face. 

“That’s what I said!” I chimed in.

“Must we make all this fuss? Sebastian, I know you’re a demon, but you shouldn’t be that dense. Honestly. You really must learn proper social conventions, otherwise you'll just keep messing up and embarrassing me.” Ceil drawled as he leaned against the railing. 

Sebastian bowed his head in understanding. “Your wish is mine to fulfill, my lord.”

“Indeed, it is. Speaking of which, could I see you in my study, butler? There are a few details I must go over with you.”

“My Lord.” Sebastian began to follow Ceil up the stairs and out of the entryway, when he stopped abruptly and turned towards me.

“Azure…” I took a small step towards him, “will you be okay?” I gave a sigh of disappointment. I don’t know what I’d been expecting, but the way he’d looked at me had made me want him to say something more personal than that.

“Yes, thank you.” I smiled as I ducked my head in recognition of his kindness.

Lady Ryo walked up to me and pulled me into a friendly hug. “I’ll make sure of it!” she told Sebastian cheerfully. He turned around to walk away as Ryo led me towards a chair, but I could swear that once he reached the top he turned back to look at me, one last time. 

Turning back to Ryo, I leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Remind me to thank Ceil later. I just loved watching how he put Sebastian in his place.” 

 

It was hours later. Ryo and I had been talking about everything that came to our minds, though mostly we focused on guys, and her and Ceil more specifically.

“You two are engaged to be married?” I asked happily as I passed back the candy bar we’d been sharing. 

“Yes, and I couldn’t be happier about it! He’s short with other people, but the way he opens up when he’s with me… he is a true romantic, and the love of my life.” she sighed as she propped her head onto her hands and a blissful smile came over her face. The candy bar sat in her hand, forgotten. I reached over and stole another piece.

“How did he propose?” I inquired as I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh.” she laughed as she gave her hair a flip and leaned conspiratorially closer. “He proposed by the sea at night. We were watching his ship depart on a hill overlooking it- the moonlight shone down on it, letting us watch its progress. All of a sudden, all the lights went out on the ship. I was worried, until these tiny candles started popping up. Off in the woods that were behind us, soft music started up. Not long after I saw doves released into the night, and they took flight into that moonlight- it was like they were trying to fly straight into the heavens. When Ceil saw that he turned to me and he said, “You make me wish I was a better person, because no matter how good I am, no one is good enough for you. You are an angel, sent here for reasons that I do not yet know. I do know that I love you, with all of my heart, and cannot live a moment longer without knowing you will always be by my side. You are the person I want to spend forever with, and I pray each day that forever never ends.” Then he pulled out the ring, and he asked me to marry him.” I sat, mesmerized by her tale as I imagined the scene. 

“That’s so romantic.” I sighed, before coming alert. Reaching out, I grabbed her hand. “I have to see that ring!” I squealed. She laughed as she held her fingers straight so I could see. It was a beautiful, huge, black diamond ring- around it was a bunch of tiny silver diamonds, and twisting around those were bands of separate black and silver diamonds. “It’s gorgeous.” 

“Thank you. It was his mothers.”

“I hope I get a ring like this someday.” I moped as I turned her hand side to side so the light caught it at different angles. 

“Thank you! You are so kind.” I smiled at her as I let her hand go. 

“So, your parents agreed to let you guys live together before you were married?” I asked inquisitively.

“Ah, no. Not exactly. You see, I only live with my aunt and uncle. They saved me from my parents when I was a baby. My real mother and father were very abusive and my uncle and aunt feared for my life. I had a twin sister they tried to save as well, but unfortunately my parents arrived home before they could get both of us, and I was the only one they were able to spirit away. Seeing as they’re only my aunt and uncle, they don’t have a say over what I do, even if I do love them as if they were my real parents.”

“What of your sister?” I asked.

“My real parents moved before they could try to take my baby sister. They disappeared, and even though my aunt and uncle have never given up searching, we haven’t been able to find her. The most we could get is that she might live somewhere in this area, so we moved here. That’s when I met Ceil.”

“That just sounds awful.” I said as I reached out to hold her hand reassuringly.

“Well, I’ve always wondered about my sister. Who she is, how she is, where she is… but, I got to meet the love of my life when I moved here, so it’s not all that bad.” she said strongly as she held her chin high. I smiled as I stole the last piece of chocolate. I played with it before popping it into my mouth, thinking over everything she had just told me.

“I’ve never told anyone else this before, but… I understand where you’re coming from. My parents were extremely abusive. They used to beat me until I couldn’t remember what it was like to not be in pain. There was a servant boy, Jayuu, who used to try and protect me. He would hide me when they were searching for me, cradle me in his arms when I was hurt, he would even try to stop the beatings while they were happening, only to get punished himself. When I was twelve we ran away together. We stole enough money and gold to last us until he found a job. He protected me up until the very end, and I couldn’t even save him.” I said bitterly as I crushed the chocolate in my hand and let the broken pieces fall across the table. Why should it be whole when I am crumbling to bits? We are all broken. Nothing may survive.

Ryo looked at me. “Couldn’t save him?” I took a deep breath.

“There was a fire not too long ago. He died. But, it wasn't just that. The fire was a cover up so that no one would know his throat was slashed.” I remarked bitterly. 

“I heard of that. I’m sorry.” she consoled as her eyes filled with tears. She got up and came around the table to hug me. I let her wrap her arms around me as I gave up. I stopped trying to make it seem like I was whole and let my pieces crash to the ground along with the tears that rolled like rivers from my eyes. I sobbed as I clung her close to me, needing someone to pat my head and whisper words of sweet nothing. I wouldn’t understand them, but I would know deep inside they were telling me I was okay, and somehow I would convince myself the same.

“I haven’t been back to that house since. He built it for me, you know. He told me when it was done that anytime I was scared I should go inside, because it was our sanctuary and nothing could happen to me there. He was so kind, and now he’s dead, and all I’m left to think of is how much I want to kill that bastard that destroyed my life!” 

Ryo pulled away. “Then do it.” She said gravely. I blinked up at her in shock. She took my chin in her hands. “I can tell you don’t love this man, but he was good to you, so don’t be afraid. If you want revenge, take it. Make the killer regret the very day he was born. It’s what I would do.” 

"I would, but I wouldn't even know where to start. I don't have the resources or the skills I'd need to track the killer." 

"I could, though. Do you forget my fiancee is the best detective in England?"

I paused and took a deep breath as I thought about what she said. Finally, I grabbed her hand. “Thank you, for everything. I haven’t known you for very long, but I already feel so close to you.” I confided. 

She smiled. “Me too. It’s odd, I usually don’t get this close to others.” I smiled and soon began to laugh. She chimed in, her laugh tinkling out like a bell in a dark, still night. We fell onto the floor and rolled around, not even sure what we were laughing at, maybe just enjoying the time together. I’d like to think that’s what it was, when in truth it was knowing that if we didn’t laugh we were going to cry at the fact that the world was screwed, and us along with it. So we rolled and laughed and pretended we were okay, because that’s what you do if you want to survive this world. By the time Sebastian showed up, attracted by the peals of maniac laughter, I had begun to believe my very own lies. 

In all that time Ryo and me talked, she never once asked me why I was with Sebastian. I think she was scared to know the answer. We avoided talking about him like others avoid the plague. So, when he came in, it was a shock when he ordered me to do something. 

“Azure, get up, you’re going to hurt your foot!” he said in a worried, yet too demanding for my pleasure, tone.

I slowly stood up as I gritted my teeth to hold back my response. I wanted to tell him exactly where he could shove his commands, that I wasn’t his dog, but I didn’t want to ruin the fun I was having with Ryo. 

“As you wish.” I hissed, while giving him a glare that told him this wasn’t over. At first he seemed surprised, but slowly a smile began to spread over his face as he directed his own challenge at me. I plopped into a chair grumpily.

“Excuse me, Sebastian! Azure, you were fine. You don’t have to listen to Sebastian.” Ryo protested valiantly. 

I sighed. “That’s where you’re wrong. Unfortunately, I do have to listen to him.”

“What?” she asked quizzically as her head whipped back and forth between us. 

“I’m assuming you know his true character.”

“Yes, she does.” He said as his eyes grew dark. “But Azure, I forbid you-

Before he could finish I cut him off. “I’m bond to him.” I said in a rush as I gave him my signature look of defiance. 

Ryo’s jaw dropped. “I figured you two were just lovers!” she said in shock.

“WHAT!” I screeched as Sebastian gave me a look that I wasn’t even going to bother trying to interpret. “Why would you think that!” 

“I don’t know.” She stuttered, flustered. “You guys just have this tension between you. I’ve never seen Sebastian act the way he does with you. And you’re so beautiful, and,” here she sent a look towards Sebastian, sizing him up, “I suppose he’s handsome, too.”

Before I could tell Ryo exactly how far from lovers we were, Ceil’s voice cut in. “But not as good as me, I hope.” 

Ryo, relieved to have someone to lighten the tension, ran over to Ceil and jumped at him, hugging him close. “I wouldn’t know. I only have eyes for you.” She told him. Coming from anyone else I would have rolled my eyes at that line, but coming from her, I believed it. They really loved each other- you could see it in everything, from the way they said each others name, letting it pass through their lips only as if it was the holiest and most secretive of things, to the way they gravitated towards each other, even when talking to someone else. I couldn’t help but hate them in that moment, and myself all the more.

I shook my head to clear it of all the distracting thoughts rattling around before bothering explaining things to them. “Rest assured, we’re not lovers. I do hold very strong feelings for him, however. For example, I strongly believe that he is an as- 

Sebastian clamped a hand over my mouth. “You’re always doing this.” He groaned. “Would you for once not start a fight?”

“Sebastian, how could you keep this woman bond to you! Release her.” Ryo commanded. 

He broke eye contact with me (we were having a war) to glance at her. “I’m afraid I won’t do that, my lady. She is bond to me, and I have no reason to relinquish her of her debt.”

I pulled his hand off my mouth as him and Ryo got into an argument, with Ceil looking back and forth bemusedly between them, only interjecting when he could say something that would keep the fight going, but sitting off to the side and laughing at them otherwise. I decided I liked him. 

Finally, Ryo had had enough. “Ceil, as his lord he has to listen to you! Command him to release Azure from her bond!”

Ceil sighed. “Very well, Sebastian-

“NO!” I shouted. My eyes widened as my hands went over my mouth and all eyes turned towards me. “No.” I repeated when I had composed myself. “Please, don’t release me.”

“Why not?” Ryo demanded.

My eyes dropped. “The only home I had was with Jayuu. I have nowhere else to go. My parents aren’t an option, and I can’t go back out on the streets. Without a husband, as my parents, they’d have every right to take me back. They could claim they wish to protect me and give me shelter until they find me a new match. Besides, as much as I'm loathe to admit it, he did save my life. I do owe him a debt, and I’ve never been one to ignore those. I am a woman of honor. I just wish he would stop ordering me to do things so stupid as ‘get up before you hurt yourself’. I’m sixteen! I know how to take care of myself.” I shot him a bitter look, and to his benefit, he hung his head, dully chagrined. 

“You could stay with us.” Ryo said as she came up and grabbed my hands. Ceil started to protest behind her. 

“She’s staying with us!” Ryo spoke over him, and he quieted down. 

“I couldn’t, even though I do want to and it’s the kindest thing anyone has ever offered. I must pay off this debt. Besides, he’s not all that bad. You know, when he’s not talking.” Sebastian gave me a scathing glare at that which I pointedly ignored. Ceil began laughing comically. 

"My, my, I do think Sebastian has finally met his match in this girl."

“Well, the offer will remain open. Anytime you wish to stay here, you may.” Ryo said as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Ceil. 

I gave her the best curtsy I could with my injured foot. “Thank you, Ryo. You are most kind.”

“Stop it, what are sisters for?” she joked. 

I reared back at that. I knew she was being silly, but something about what she had said struck me. I shook the feeling off.

“Come, Azure.” Sebastian told me as he put the pocket watch he had gotten out away. “It’s time to leave.” 

“What, no!” Ryo said. “You have to stay longer. You just got here!”

Sebastian kept his composure, though I knew he wanted to scream at Ryo. “My lady, if you wish it we will stay, but it’s twelve at night…”

“Twelve at night!” Ceil stormed before grabbing Ryo by her waist and swinging her around. “I’ve been away from you for far too long, but not any longer. You two, it’s time you leave!” he demanded as he stormed up the stairs with Ryo in his arms. We heard her peals of laughter emitting all the way from the top of the stairs. Sebastian looked at me, a hint of a smile on his face. I got closer to him and pressed myself against him. Surprised, he slipped an arm around my waist. 

“I’ve been away from you for far too long, but not any longer. Take me!” I told him in a gusty voice as I threw my arms out and my head back. His smile slid off his face as quickly as his arm did from my waist. 

“Very amusing.” he said in a stony voice. I started pushing at his cheek in a vain effort to get him to smile again.

“I thought it was.” I said as I continued forcing his mouth into a mockery of a smile with my fingers. 

“What are you doing? Stop that!” he said as he tried to smack my hands away. I looked at him and said the first completely sincere thing I ever had to him. 

“You look good when you smile.” after that we drove home, but the whole way there he wore a huge, ridiculous grin on his face. For something so unbefitting of a demon, it looked natural on him.


End file.
